Fire and Rain
by Kowalistair Fanatic
Summary: After a humiliating Madrigal meeting, Dan  13  and Amy  16  have a HUGE argument and go their separate ways.  But when they both sing to the same tune, they realize just how the other truly feels.   For Blue's 39 Clues Challenge #2 A Vesper and a Songfic.


**Alrighty guys, this is my second entry for Blue's 39 Clues Challenges! "A Vesper And A Songfic". This is actually one of the first fan fics that I was planning to write before I had a Fan Fiction account and acquired the online name "Kowalistair Fanatic". (But as you probably have guessed, I got busy writing other stories.)  
>So without a further ado (and other annoying interruptions) "Fire and Rain!" Featuring the emotional Camp Rock 2 song, "Wouldn't Change a Thing!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy stomped madly out of the car red faced, as Dan trailed behind her.<p>

"Amy! It was only a joke! Seriously, I thought that putting your baby pictures on the projector instead of the Vesper awareness slides would lighten up the mood! Ever since we came back from Switzerland it's been nothing but worrying and work!" Dan protested as they entered the house. "We needed some humor!"

Amy stomped her way through the house and threw herself into the sofa. "Well it wasn't! And Dan, the reason why everyone is 'worrying and working' is because the Vespers are coming! Why can't you be mature enough to understand that?"

Dan glared at her, "Quit treating me like a little kid! I know that alrea-"

"Well than act like it! Gosh, for once I wish that you would grow up!"

"I'm trying! But it's hard when I have an annoying sister that-"

"I am not annoying!" protested Amy.

"Stop cutting me off!" he yelled. "I have stuff to say too you know!"

Amy began to rant about her being older, and that his opinion would probably just be too immature to matter anyway.

"This getting nowhere. You're not even listening." Dan muttered as he turned around to leave the room. Fuming with anger, Amy threw her backpack at Dan's head. Missing by a mere inch.

Dan slammed to door to his room as Amy did the same to the front door of the house. They both needed time to think alone.

* * *

><p>Dan sat on his bed angrily and strummed a few strings on his guitar, hoping to calm himself down. For the last few weeks, Fiske, Nellie, and Amy had been way too busy with the Vesper problem.<br>They didn't even know that he had begun to take music lessons. To him, all it seemed that they seemed to do is worry.

He let out a big sigh. Dan really hadn't meant to be so hard on Amy, looking back on the ordeal it was kind of mean to show her baby pictures at the meeting. He actually would have normally apologized to her by now.

But the stinging words that she said echoed throughout his head, and the concept of apologizing seemed impossible. He hated it when she treated him like a helpless infant. It was like she thought that being a couple of years older than someone gave you complete control over your sibling.

Music from the guitar drifted across the room, and Dan decided to let it vent his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Amy stomped through the streets, eyes lined with warm, salty tears. Stupid brothers! Oh why couldn't Dan just grow up and be more serious! The Vespers aren't a joke; they're murders and trained killers that want to eliminate every Cahill off the face of the earth!<p>

She looked at the star filled sky. Pitch black darkness engulfed the neighborhood, except for the florescent glow of the occasional "Open 24/7" grocery store. Amy knew that Fiske would kill her for being out so late. (Too many dangers occur at night.) But tonight's drama was too much for her, and she needed to get out if the house.

"It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say. His mind us somewhere far away. And I don't know how to get there. It's like..." she sang.

(_Dan stared out of the window, "She way too serious.")_

"All he wants to do is chill out."

_("She's always in a rush.")_

"He wants me to pull all of my hair out."

_("And interrupting.")_

"Like he/she doesn't even care!" they sang in unison.

Amy clenched her fists, "You,"

_(Dan punched his pillow, "Me,")_

"We're face-to-face but we don't see eye to eye!"

"Like fire and rain!" Amy cried.

_("Like fire and rain!" Dan echoed.)_

"You can drive me insane!"

_("You can drive me insane!")_

"But I can't stay mad at you for anything!" both sang.

"We're Venus and Mars!" Amy sang. Looking up at the heavens above.

_("We're Venus and Mars!")_

"We're like different stars!"

_("Like different stars!")_

"But you're the harmony to every song I sing!" they sang, "And I wouldn't change a thing!"

* * *

><p>Dan felt tears run down his cheeks. He didn't care though; all he could focus on were the negative questions flooding his brain. Like, why did he have to save Amy by handling all of the adults by himself? And when he made one tiny mistake, or tried to lighten the mood, was it really all that necessary for Amy to yell at him? Sigh...all he wanted to do was relax, and go with the flow.<p>

"I always have to save the day! Just want to let my music play. It's all or nothing, but my feelings never change."

_("Why, does he try to read my mind?")_

"I try to read her mind. She's tries to avoid a fight."

_("It's not good to psychoanalyze.")_

"To lose attention."

"That's what all of my friends say!" they both sang in unison.

_("You,")_

"Me,"

"We're face-to-face but we don't see eye to eye!" they sang.

* * *

><p>Amy smashed a rippling puddle on the street as lightning and thunder flashed from the stormy, dark clouds above. "Like fire and rain!"<p>

_("Like fire and rain!")_

"You can drive me insane!"

_"You can drive me insane!"_

"But I can't stay mad at you for anything!" Amy and Dan sang.

"We're Venus and Mars!"

_("We're Venus and Mars!")_

"We're like different stars!"

_("Like different stars!")_

"But you're the harmony to every song I sing! And I wouldn't change a thing!"

_(Dan jumped off of the bed and planted his feet into the ground. "When I'm yes she's no!")_

Amy punched a nearby wall, "When I hold on he just let's go!"

"We're perfectly imperfect! But I wouldn't change a thing! No!" both Cahills sang.

"Like fire and rain!"

_("Like fire and rain!")_

"You can drive me insane!"

_("You can drive me insane!")_

"But I can't stay mad at you for anything!" they sang.

"We're Venus and Mars!"

_("We're Venus and Mars!")_

"We're like different stars!"

_("Like different stars!")_

"But you're the harmony to every song I sing! And I wouldn't change a thing!" they both sang. "But I can't stay mad at you for anything!"

"We're Venus and Mars!"

_("We're Venus and Mars!")_

"We're like different stars!"

_("Like different stars!")_

"But you're the harmony to every song I sing! And I wouldn't change, wouldn't change a thing." they sang.

* * *

><p>Amy found herself trapped in a dark alleyway. Rats scurried across the floor as the stench of garbage filled the air. This was just the kind of place that Fiske warned her never to go to.<p>

"Hey ya darlin. What'cha doing around here? A pretty girl like you should be at home." spoke a scratchy voice. A man stood up wearing rags and covered with layer by layer of dirt and grime.

"I-I..." Amy stuttered. She wished that Dan were there; he would be able to straighten this out. Oh why did she ever leave the house?

"Aww...how cute. Now tell me, how much do you think your family'll pay to get you back?" he asked as he unsheathed a wickedly gleaming knife from his side.

Amy ran forward and tried to kick him using the new Vesper defense skills she had obtained in the past few weeks. But unfortunately, he swiftly grabbed her leg in midair and quickly pointed the blade inches away from her throat. "Don't get violent with me hon, or your going to lose that nice head of yours." he warned.

Amy's heart began to beat out of her chest. _I'm sorry Dan! For everything that I said back at the house! _She thought to herself.

"Leave my sister alone you overgrown dust bunny!" yelled a familiar voice. Amy turned around in shock to see Dan in the entrance of the alleyway. "Put the knife down, or I promise that you will regret it!"

"Who's this sweetie? Your brother?" asked the man in an overly cutesy voice.

"Dan don't worry about me! Just RUN!" Amy screamed, but Dan shook his head and stayed where he was.

"Oh, how cute. Brother thinks that he can save sister. Do you really want to see your sissy get hurt sonn—"

"AHHHHH!" Dan suddenly charged and punched the guy straight in the stomach, making him drop to the ground. Amy leaped out of the man's grip and ran over to her brother. Dan held up his arms, "I know, I know. That was stupid, dangerous, and I could have killed myse—" he stopped in mid sentence when Amy hugged him.

"N-no that was...heroic," she said, shivering.

But rather than saying his usual "Ew." when his sister did something sappy like this, Dan lowered his arms and embraced his sister as well. "I'm sorry for what I said back at the house. I know that the Vespers are really dangerous and I should take it more seriously."

Amy shook her head, "Dan, I know that you're trying to be more serious like me. But don't. To be honest, sometimes I wish that I could be as laid back and flexible as you. Instead of worrying about every little thing that's might happen."

Dan looked at her in shock. His sister who always called him a dweeb, wanted to be like him? "Who are you? And where's my sister Amy?" he demanded.

She laughed.

The man (who they had completely forgotten about, and was still on the ground behind Dan) looked up at Dan with anger burning in his eyes. He grabbed his knife and raised it high, ready to plunge it deep into the boy's left leg. Amy saw this out of the corner of her eye and gasped in horror. She kicked the man's grubby hand and the knife went flying, gave him a good uppercut with her foot, and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Dan gasped. He could have just died! Right on the spot where he was standing!

Amy smiled and swept away her hair, " Well, looks like we're even now."

"Even? I could have just died! And you're talking about us getting EVEN?" Dan yelled.

There was a long pause…then Amy and Dan burst out into laughter.

"We're acting like each other!" Dan said, choking out his words through his laughing.

Amy laughed too but then abruptly stopped. "Wait, what time is it?"

Dan looked at his watch, "3:56 A—oh shoot." he said.

At that very second a car pulled up, with a very concerned looking au pair and man in grey riding in the front seats. "AMY AND DAN CAHILL!" they both demanded.

"Fiske and Nellie." they both groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww...wasn't that sweet? So as always, please review! Oh, and I only have one more challenge left to address...comedy! Time to get my Neil Patrick Harris on! (That dude is seriously funny!) Bye!<strong>


End file.
